1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication interface device and method, and, more particularly, to a hybrid-type data transmission apparatus and method suitable for a wireless local area network (LAN). Further, the present invention relates to a serial peripheral interface (SPI), and more particularly, to a hybrid-type serial peripheral interface device for controlling critical timing at the time of data transmission in a wireless LAN, and a data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A media access controller (MAC) and a baseband processor (BBP) generally include a serial peripheral interface (SPI) for a mutual data transmission. Such an interface employs handshaking as a way of transmitting and receiving signals such as an information request, a transmission check, a reception check, and the like. to perform the mutual data transmission.
The serial peripheral interface (SPI) is a communication protocol adapted for use in an electronic device requiring low-performance control using synchronous serial communication. Further, since the serial peripheral interface (SPI) is used in the low-performance communication channel, the electronic device commonly uses software as a mechanism for controlling the interface.
However, in the event that communication is performed using the serial peripheral interface (SPI) between systems requiring a high-performance communication channel, such as in the case of wireless LAN, since the conventional communication device operates under the control of software, an inexact adjustment of the critical timing between frames results at the time of data transmission. As a result, such communication is inefficient and is prone to errors.